User talk:GokūBlack10
Thanks I appreciate it.Flina-sama 16:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Indeed I watched it, it was indeed epicness in the making. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 17:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yo Sorry about not doing the Seijin myself last night. I got caught up with some shit involving Shing and ugh... Anyways, I'm here now. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Could I make a Seijin Order member? ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 00:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and is there anything I should know like abilities or anythings ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 00:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Question Is Yaijun allowed to be a grandmaster because i thought that was reserved for one of yours or Sei's characters as its the Leader of the seijin..... Tenjin Kojiki -> this says hes a grandmaster. --''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 01:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 01:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) sage ok thanks. so i'll make one for kumo if thats all right. and thanks for the explanation on balancing powers and weaknesses. so while on that i have always wanted to create a kekkei genkai and had a couple of ideas. one was kind of similar to the mind control and premonition powers that the jedi have, the other was along the lines of just the gravity release powers of the deva path of pain and the last was a eye technique which gave powers over ice. The last one is kinda useless as ice release already exists but could what if i counterbalanced the powers of any of the first two. i dont want to make both only one if its allowed. and combination with sage mode can be powered down by stating the gap between use for gravity powers doubles and the user is weakened due to its use in sage mode and the jedi like powers are unusable in sage mode as the nature energy prevents the user from being able to get in sync with his target.JetTalk 02:22, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Ok i'll create the abilities part for the gravity release and give you the link. but making the complete abilities might take some time so i wont use it for my council representative. So will it be ok if i make him the 8 tails host with similar restrictions to your host? JetTalk 03:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika hey again. I have been thinking about my character and have a decent enough rough back story for his being the 8 tails jinchuriki. so if you can give me the go ahead i'll create him. have wanted to make a jinchuriki for a long time but never got the chance b4 so hope its ok with you if i make this one :) JetTalk 05:05, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Kisuke Kagami I have started making my rep for the council and have made him the 8 tails host for now, hopefully that will be fine as i have never been allowed to make a jichuriki and am really excited about making this character. Here it is, Kisuke Kagami. Will make changes as required. Also if i make him the 8 tails host mind if i use your page on the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox?JetTalk 10:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Tenneh I'm back, sorry. I had to do some Taekwondo practice for this tournament and stuffs. So, also, regarding a Seijin, how about one who is like Gin? Personality-wise, not betrayal evil wise :3 And uhhh, so what position on the Council would you like me to take? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Alrighty. A Gin-Seijin would be awesome coming from you :D Anyways, I guess Ill take Konoha. But if I take that one, which one will you take? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... SEI HAS IDEA. How about Koga becomes our protaganist in our stories, seeing as Sei ends up taking that spot alot on BFF. And since you've made Sora as the antagonist for our BFF story, I can make the antagonist for our NF story :{D --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Part Deux Ugh... I don't know whats wrong with me. I can't think of anything to do... --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 06:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Lulz, I trolled the entire chat into thinking you returned >XD Im a good you-imposter :3 --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 07:20, June 25, 2010 (UTC) welcome back its good to have u here once again ten, haven't seen you around in a long time, ur guessing who I am, I am just a frequent user here though i've been on both bff and nf for a while, we never really got the chance to get acquainted as I really like and enjoyed a lot of your work such as Renge Yamato and Kyōjin on bleach and ur previous jinchuriki host Riyan uchiha on naruto fanon its a shame you deleted it, so anyways just wanted to say hi to the head admin and welcome back. well now with the pleasantries aside i would like to talk to you about something, it seems your are making your own storyline different from the one in canon and you already made the nine tails jinchuriki Koga Tensei, which i have to say is coming along nicely, so i was wondering if u are allowing other users to participate in your own fanon storyline Naruto Tensei if so would you mind if i made a character or two for the tensei fanon as before you came along there was quite a few restrictions about character abilities and powers and several jutsu's where banned but since u have returned its seems u have given us some space to breath and we will be able to make characters with creativity and without much restrictions. I don’t know if one user is allowed to create two jinchuriki hosts since i made one jinchuriki for the current canon and i would like to make another for the Tensei fanon if that is possible. If it is possible i would like to make a host for the eight tailed ox, so please do let me know what you think and here is a link to my current jinchuriki host for the main canon storyline Kaworu Kobayashi, if u do get the chance have a look and see what u think of it and also what are the requirements to join the sejin order as a master rank if u could give a brief detail that would be great. Well anyways that’s it for now hope to hear from you soon and once again welcome back to NF, hope to see more of u from now on..............--Shadow Rage 08:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) it seems the host for the 8 tails is already taken by jet so i would like to ask once again now if it is possible to make the host for the Six-Tailed Slug for the tensei fanon story line........--Shadow Rage 11:24, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :3 As am I. I'm getting to work now on the antagonist, so he'll probably be finished by tonight. How about you? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Alrighty, sounds like a plan. Around the times of 8-9 of your time, I won't be here. I'm training for this big touranment thing, so for that hour, I will be absent. After that, I'll be on all night. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Whoa! Dude, check this opening out! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMjFwUzBVLA&NR=1 --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) So... So your putting Koga in both your story and the canon. ^^ Im glad your participating but wouldn't be a little confusing for him to be both in the canon and your story? -Fahuem Whenever your ready you can start in the canon. -Fahuem Canon Are you putting Koga in the canon? If so how do you plan to have him in both the canon and your story and will the seijin also be in the canon? Cos when you allowed me to make one of the council member i made him the 8 tails host as i thought the seijin were not in the story. In the canon the 8 tails seems to be reserved for a character so i might not be able to use him in the canon if the spot is given. So a little help on this issue would be appreciated. Also the canon is set a few decades after the proposed story of yours so will naruto tensei be about the events before the canon?JetTalk 20:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Ten Ok, heres my problem, before the Sai incident fah and i were admin's, but since sai tampered with our user rights, Uber was asked to remove all those who had their rights altered by Sai, including Fah and I, Tak tried to restore our admin status but the system wouldnt let him, i was wondering if you could try to fix that..... if not, then no big deal thanks in advance--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 20:13, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Sei couldn't even fix it 13 so unless Uberfuzzy undoes what he did to us or we could just get new accounts and redirect the original pages to our new accounts so we can be admins on there :/. Would you agree to that ten? -Fahuem : Well here's the thing; Uberfuzzy is staff, so creating a new account to get around what he did would not look good at all to him, especially when you'd have to have the administrations help to do it, making our admins look bad. Secondly, it's against our rules to have multiple accounts, unless you get hacked like Sei did. I'd say we're pretty much screwed in the case of Shiatori and Fah's adminship unless Uberfuzzy changes his mind. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 20:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ten... Ten, you and I need to talk soon. When you get this message, I need to talk to you. Closure is needed here for me. Just understand that you need to know something, because I waited for you, and now I have to make the first move. NF RPr 21:47, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sorry about my absence. Wasn't feeling well at all... I hope to get to work on some stuff tonight, so look forward to working with you tonight. Also, lulz on the video. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... if only you came back to the chat, I would tell you things about her that would cause you to hate her as much as I do. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:04, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hell yes. I read that, and I was thinking "LOL, PWNED >XD" Anyways, I figure I'll have Kamui start off as the supposed 'antagonist', and then introduce the real one later. Meaning I'll probably finish up Kamui's stuff by tonight, I'm up all night anyways. How about you? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, Cool. I have some stuff to finish on BFF, need to get some Zanpakutō ideas outta my system. At the same time, I'll be working out Kamui's NF page as well, so I'll be back and forth, but I will be online, for a looooong time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Watch this >XD I'm soooo Mustang http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMmcIgwC58k&feature=player_embedded --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:51, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ROFL Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 03:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) own fanon hey i realized that there i couldn't use my character Kisuke in the canon and if Naruto Tensei will be working in tandem with the canon then the only way he could make it to the canon is if he gave up the 8 tails somewhere along the line. But while thinking all this I kind of came up with an idea that i wanted to try out. I was thinking of starting a fanon story line of my own. It will be set around a 100 or so years after the events of Naruto Shippuden. So won't be clashing with anything. I'll go about doing this on my own though others would be welcome to join in if they wanted to, kind of like naruto tensei. So for making this fanon i wanted your permission for a few things. My idea is that in the future a secret horde of fake tailed beasts that were left in storage in stasis by the fire daimyo as a backup strategy was opened up. But due to the effects of staying in stasis for so long, their unstable chakra nature made them mutate in some way. (not completely sure on the type of changes the mutation caused, have a few ideas) So they go on a rampage all over the world and cause the weakened nations of the world to collapse. Only the ninja villages hold out a small islands of light in the darkness. At this time a boy was born with the rinnegan. Seeing all the pain caused by the fake tails and the decremental state into which the world was heading, he decided the best way to end this would be to destroy the world so that a new generation could start over and the world would know peace. So in this i basically need permission to make a character with the rinnegan, and to use the fake tails and if you allowed it the seijin order. The rinnegan user will not be my main character, he will be the antagonist. A mysterious figure who will be the idealistic but flawed and seemingly unbeatable dark lord in my storyline. This will be my own side project and others would be welcome to join in if they want. But as it will not affect the current canon or anyone else's stories I thought of going way into the future.JetTalk 05:33, June 27, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Thanks! I will do my best to keep the rinnegan in check. And I would really appreciate it if you could give some suggestions about keeping his powers in check. I had another thing to ask. I want to make my main protagonist a senju. So I wanted to ask you if i would be allowed to give him the wood release. I kind of have a back story. He was born to one of the last senju's still using their name. As a baby he was kidnapped by a group(this group actually becomes one of the main antagonists of the story) and experimented upon. This group had obtained orochimaru's experiment data and hashirama senju's dna. They wanted to get a collection of very strong kekkei genkai in their control. So they experimented on him and due to the advancements in technology and science (this is 100 years in the future) they somehow managed to awaken the ability to use the wood release in him as he had the genes needed in him. But at this time their hideout was raided by a group of shinobi, these i wanted to be seijin if you allow it. the seijin freed the kid and took him back with them. I know this might seem like asking for too much but i wont be using this for any rp, just my own fan-fic. I will make it so that he cant yet control his powers completely in the begining and as the story progresses he slowly gets better and better. JetTalk 16:04, June 27, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Notice Shing is gone probably permanently -Fahuem You need to talk to your friend Sei about it. He knows more about it then I do, its one of the main reason Im stressed and can't really focus right now. -Fahuem I just want everyone to get along...but I know thats not possible now. THERE IS TOO MUCH DRAMA -Fahuem I wouldn't blame you for not returning. High Schoolers and College Students should learn how to become adults instead of whining and complaining like babies. But that isn't the case since I can tell from most classmates from my school and its like that in every school no matter what grade it is. -Fahuem Panth won't be here till July 4th... -Fahuem Well currently everyone involved with the canon is either gone, enjoying summer, or just doing something else. Tak got back yesterday but is probably still on BFF. Aggravation caused shing to leave...So.....Yea.... -Fahuem Sorry Ten :/ If there's anything I can do just let me know. Sorry If you didn't know but Naruto - Eigoukaiki starts like a decades after the events of the 4th Great Shinobi War...meaning if Koga or any other chars were involved in that time, they would be like...25-30 years of age...or maybe more Im not sure :/ -Fahuem Actually (Naruto - Eigōkaiki (ナルト永劫回帰, Maelstrom - Eternal Recurrence) is Naruto Fanon Wikia's canon that takes place several decades after the events of Fourth Great Shinobi World War. ) That was on the main page. Which we agreed on would be like 80 years after the war. -Fahuem The Story I don't wanna give too much on here, but basically, Shing was the one who hacked my account. I have an extremely reliable source who confessed that to both me and Nyan. She claimed to do anything to help NF, and now that she loses power, she leaves. I don't understand why the numbnuts on the chat won't listen to my reasoning. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 20:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :These fucking numbnuts on the chat are giving me a rough time. This Shing brainwashed them... I'm sick of this. Nobody will listen to reason. Anyways, besides this, how are things going? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 21:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah, that sounds good. So I'm gonna head out for a while, it's my dad's birthday. I'll probably be back by 8 or 9 your time, but from there, I'll be on all night. Just post here anything you need me to do upon my return. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 21:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Back from the... yeah I hate it too. But at the same time, I can't stand being called a liar by people who are ignorant. But anyways, Shing left, and there's nothing I can do about it. So I'm just gonna move on. Anyways, I'm back for the entire night. Anything you'd like me to work on? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yas. I shall finish my thoughts on him, and probably all of his new information by tonight. Then, tomorrow, we shall rock the lands of NF >:D Also, this picture describes the chat drama: (http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk74/darknesslover5000/demotiv_pic_221-Untitled.jpg) --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Yas. I also wish for those days to return, except for the... Seireitou Hyuga aspect of it =w=... Not one of my finer moments. But anyways, Yas. This will be something to look forward to. :D --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry Im sorry but ever since there has been an uproar of "Drama" people have lost interest in the canon. As you can see the canon has been extremely slow, people are either gone, doing other projects, or tired of bullshit. Some even said once they finished their current rp's are done they will quit or maybe start their own stories. Shing was kinda like the order and now that she's gone its been chaos. I'll do whatever I can to help you and Sei with the canon, also shing has agreed for me, bombacrow, and Zaraikou to fill in the places. This is really aggravating -Fahuem Offering help I heard about Shing leaving, and I also heard some less desirable things, but I'm willing to help the Canon get back underway, so if there is any way I can help please leave a message for me.Flina-sama 21:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Battle You are correct. You will be facing Kai Saizu (the remake of Kurisu since Shing blew up at me for having him....go figure), and Inumaru Saizu (look up the hebrew for word for dog). You may create the article, and then let me know where it is, and please post promptly. NF RPr 02:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) RP You're up. BTW, did you look up the hebrew word for dog? NF RPr 02:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) You're up. I'll put it this way, it means someone whose name starts with C. I think you know who I am talking about. NF RPr 03:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) You're up again. How strong is Koga compared to what Riyan used to be? I want to know if I stand a fighting chance...NF RPr 16:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) You are up again. Is Koga one of the strongest characters on NF? NF RPr 01:49, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Start a new section on this next post. NF RPr 02:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Tenneh Hey bro. Sorry if I'm not working here atm. I wanted to finish some stuff on my fan page of Unohana, and on Kamui. On that note, I wanted to hear your opinion on Kamui's new headlining quote. :"Vision...? What would you know about my vision? My vision would shatter the world you have come to understand, tear asunder your illusions, and send the sanctuary of your own ignorance crashing down around you and everybody else who have dared to follow suit. Now ask yourself, are you ready to see that vision?" --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Lulz xD NOW IN SPANISH >:D :"Visión ... ? ¿Qué sabes acerca de mi visión? Mi visión rompería el mundo que han llegado a comprender , hacer pedazos tus ilusiones , y enviar el santuario de su propia ignorancia derrumbarse a su alrededor y todos los demás que se han atrevido a seguir su ejemplo . Ahora pregúntese , ¿estás listo para ver que la visión?" --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:20, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Permission Could I have permission to use the Iron Sand kekkei genkai as long as I keep at a fair level of use? ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 00:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I really find no need in complaining with but on the Narutopedia talk page for iron sand it states it's a kekkei genkai making me think it is inheritable through blood but if you disagree just say so and I'll give up on the subject. ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 03:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RP Battle Since Fah is depending on this Canon thing to work he has suggested tommorow for an RP battle between your 9-Tails and Maikun Yatsumaru. Sadow-sama 01:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Organization Im trying to organize with the characters and their villages and the antagonist. Im also trying to throw some possible ideas that could happen to characters and the village. So Im kinda taking shing's place (Is that ok with you?). I have hope for this canon to continue again ^^ -Fahuem Likewise So we're up for the rp tommorow? Or, if your free now, we could start. Sadow-sama 02:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright Cool. I'll start the article then. Sadow-sama 02:23, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Your go Destructive Ambition: Maikun Yatsumaru vs Koga Tensei Sadow-sama 02:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) hi! it's been a while! I missed you. I have alot to talk to you about and it would be pretty cool If we could talk somewhere more private D: do you have email or aim or anything? thankies! NyannyanXO 02:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RP Shalom, Ten! I was wondering if you'd like to RP against me. Please let me know soon. Thanks and have a great day! ^_^ "Ruler of the Dangai Precipice World" (Learn About Me | Speak to Me) 18:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for responding. I'd like to use my newest character Shoku Hyūga. I don't mind who you chose to use, any of them are fine with me. Since your character's are from Konoha, I thought they (Mine and your character) could have a little spar to prepare for the up-in-coming war (In Naruto - Eigoukaiki). Well, please let me know what you think! :) "Ruler of the Dangai Precipice World" (Learn About Me | Speak to Me) 03:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think it should be a Canon story, but like a sub-one (e.g. Isana Rescue Mission). 'Cause it isn't really a huge impact on the story, but it shows Konoha getting ready for this unfortunate war. Also, I think Koga v. Shoku is awesome. Do you mind starting it? "Ruler of the Dangai Precipice World" (Learn About Me | Speak to Me) 04:02, July 1, 2010 (UTC) That's alright. Mine will be a little slowed as well. I am currently Rping with Kazeyo, too. And thanks for starting. :) "Ruler of the Dangai Precipice World" (Learn About Me | Speak to Me) 04:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) About Koga I've read your character Koga and I noticed he was alive during the time of Naruto and the site wide canon is placed several "decades" after Naruto death so...yea. ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 21:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yaijun, he is using him for his story mostly. His story is placed right after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. "Ruler of the Dangai Precipice World" (Learn About Me | Speak to Me) 21:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I know that Koukishi but I don't understand how Koga could be a influential character is the canon. ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 21:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : The lot of you hush. I haven't figured out all of the age issues so back off until I can figure it out. Also, all the hosts prove to be influential in the canon so Koga being the Nine-Tails would carry a similar role. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 23:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC)